The Moon Quest
by Stormstar12
Summary: Echofoot is really worried about ThunderClan. The cats are getting a weird illness and are slowly dying one by one. When all hope is lost, Echofoot receives a dream from StarClan. She is supposed to find a cure for this illness. Will she find a cure? And if she does, does she succeed? Find out throughout this story!
1. Chapter 1

The moon quest

 **Hi. This is my first story so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I came up with the characters and you are free to borrow them for your own stories. (This story is in ThunderClan.) I have been meaning to post something on this website and finally I have the chance to. I will also be probably be posting a chapter each week. Like I said before, Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Illness

Echofoot ran through the trees. It was snowing hard and all she could see was white and the night sky, which had no stars or even a moon. She heard a voice calling.

' _Echofoot! Hurry! You're running out of time!'_ the voice yelled.

Echofoot stopped in her tracks. "But I don't even know who you are or where you are!" Echofoot looked around for any signs of the mysterious she-cat's voice.

' _Then follow my voice!'_ the she-cat's voice said, a little impatient.

Echofoot listened very closely as the mysterious she-cats voice kept encouraging Echofoot to find her. She listened for another minute, then decided that the voice was coming from up ahead. She ran forward and fell into the ice cold snow. She quickly got back up to see a silver and white she cat standing over her. Echofoot looked into her deep dark blue pools that she called eyes and saw the compassion and the desperateness.

' _It took you long enough!'_ the she-cat meowed. She looked behind Echofoot and her eyes got wider. _'We ran out of time!'_

"What do you mean?" Echofoot asked, yelling over the wind.

' _I mean, we ran out of time for us to talk! Before you awaken just remember…"_ The silver and white she-cat got caught off and looked panicked as Echofoot faded.

Echofoot woke up with a start. _What was that cat trying to tell her._ She shook her head and got up looking outside. The sunlight shined through the vines that blocked the warriors den from the ThunderClan camp clearing. She looked around the den and realized that all the other warriors were probably already outside doing patrols. She walked outside, when someone yowled.

She turned her head and saw her friend Leafwing standing around with a worried expression on her face. Echofoot ran over to Leafwing. "What's going on?" Echofoot asked Leafwing. Leafwing didn't answer. Echofoot cleared her throat which caught Leafwing's attention.

"It's Dawntail! She's really sick! Fernshine has tried everything. Right now Sagepaw is fetching more herbs" Leafwing exclaimed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Echofoot asked. "I don't think so…" Leafwing said, doubtfully. "Do you at least know what caused this illness?" Echofoot continued. Leafwing shook her head.

 _Well your no help_ , Echofoot said to herself. Echofoot sighed and walked away. She was almost to the camp entrance when she bumped into Fernshine, who was coming from the queens den. "Sorry, Fernshine. I heard about Dawntail. Is there anything I can do to help?" Echofoot asked. "I don't think I can even do anything…" Fernshine sighed. Echofoot touched her tail to the medicine cats shoulder. Fernshine glanced at Echofoot and smiled, then walked away in a hurry. Echofoot looked at the entrance of the nursery. She heard kits yowling and then saw two warriors, Shadowfur and Shallowblaze carry Dawntail out of the nursery and over to some bushes and laid her down. Dawntail's dusky brown pelt looked dull. Another warrior, Blackfall blocked the entrance of the nursery. Dawntail's kits, Mosskit, Amberkit and Finchkit were yowling in protest as their mother got taken away from them.

Echofoot looked at Dawntail again. At least she could see her chest rising and falling. Echofoot sighed and turned around, walking to the warriors den, hoping this was all just a dream. She was interrupted by Sagepaw running from the medicine cat den to the elders den carrying a bundle of herbs. This made Echofoot's stomach churn. From the looks of it, one of the elders were sick too.

Echofoot looked up at the sky, wondering if StarClan is watching over the clan. She turns her attention back to the sick cats and tries to find Fernshine. Echofoot walked through the elders den to find the sick elder, Snowsplash lying on her side, not moving. Echofoot closed her eyes. _A cat can't die already!_

Echofoot backed out of the den before any cat could see her. She ran out and frowned. _What hope does this clan have now?_

 **End Note: I hope you guys liked this first chapter! Comment on what I should put in future chapters! And if I think it will go nicely with this story, I will mention your guy's username in the note before the chapter that I'm putting your idea in! Bye!**


	2. Author's note!

**Authors note!**

 **Hi! I just wanted to tell you all that I am leaving for vacation in a few hours! I will not be able to post another chapter on Saturday due to no Wi-Fi… I would like to give a shout out to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan! I am defiantly putting your idea in my story and I appreciate your help so much! I will post another shout out to you when that chapter comes out! I've been so busy getting ready for my vacation that I did not have time to write any more of my story anyways. I will most definitely post another chapter either early next week or on Saturday though! I really hope you guys continue to read my story! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Moon Quest

 **Hey! I'm back! I hope you guys liked this story so far! I just wanted to post this chapter because I am really bored right now! I just wanted to remind you to check out this story every Saturday! (And don't forget to post what you think should happen in this story.)**

Chapter 2: The second dream

Echofoot was outside the warriors den, deep in her thoughts when the leader, Cinderstar called her over. Echofoot looked at her, a little unsure of what to do. Cinderstar stared at her waiting for her to come over. Echofoot slowly made her way up to the leader. Echofoot started to tense up. Cinderstar seemed to notice that.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?" Cinderstar asked, half amused at how Echofoot reacted to being called by the leader. "Want to grab some fresh-kill and talk in my den? It's sunhigh."

Echofoot nodded and followed Cinderstar to the fresh-kill pile. Cinderstar picked out a pigeon and Echofoot, after a long minute or so, decided on a squirrel. Then Cinderstar beckoned to the deputy, Sleetbreeze to come over.

Sleetbreeze picked out a mouse for himself and then the three of them headed for Cinderstar's den.

Once they reached the den, Cinderstar flicked her tail to signal that both, herself and Sleetbreeze could sit down. After looking around the den, Echofoot slowly nodded and sat down, curling her tail around her paws, neatly, trying to look nice for the leader. Cinderstar looked at Echofoot curiously, then flicked her ears and bent down, starting to eat. Sleetbreeze had already starting eating and was half way finished before Echofoot even looked at her food.

Echofoot still wondered why Cinderstar wanted to see her in her den. "Um… May I ask why you wanted to see me in your den?" Echofoot asked. Cinderstar laughed. Echofoot stared at her leader in confusion.

"Take a moment to eat, will you? We don't need to get serious right away!" Cinderstar said, amused.

Echofoot nodded and bent down to eat her squirrel. Sleetbreeze shared a look with Cinderstar. Cinderstar cleared her throat.

"So… Sleetbreeze and I have been thinking, Meadowfall's kits are almost old enough and they need mentors. Sleetbreeze mentioned you to mentor Tigerkit. What do you think?" Cinderstar asked.

Echofoot beamed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? I love apprentices! You can count on me!" Echofoot said with excitement.

Cinderstar nodded with approval. She shared a glance with Sleetbreeze and Echofoot stared at them confused.

"Should we tell her?" Cinderstar said, almost forgetting that Echofoot was there.

Sleetbreeze shook his head. He looked at Echofoot with sparkles in his eyes, then with a nod, he left.

Cinderstar nodded to Echofoot, telling her that she was dismissed as well. Echofoot nodded and walked out silently, but stopped when Cinderstar called her name. Echofoot turned around and looked into the leaders pure amber eyes, like a warrior from the old clan, TigerClan.

"You should probably get to bed. You have to be rested for tomorrow" Cinderstar mentioned.

Echofoot nodded and turned once again, walking away. She could almost feel the leaders eyes follow her out of the den, making her fun stand on end. She shook her head and walked into the warriors den and laid on her bedding made out of moss. After some turns, Echofoot finally fell asleep.

Echofoot woke with a start but she wasn't in her moss. She looked around and realized she was in the same place as the night before. She heard a voice and spun around. She saw a cat behind her. But this cat wasn't white, it was a fiery orange tom.

"Are you Firestar?" Echofoot asked.

Firestar nodded. "Look, we don't have much time! Just listen to what I have to say!"

Echofoot didn't speak, but nodded her head.

Firestar's eyes clouded with tension and worry. "The silver circle, ruler of the night, shining with glory and light. Approach its might and be given the cure, to make all cats pure…" Firestar pauses. "It resides where light hides, under the cloak for black and white…" Firestar's voice faded out and then he was gone in an instant.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! Get ready for more chapters! And, can anyone reply on how to turn on my Private Messaging system? That would be great, because I am new to this website and am having a little trouble figuring that part out. And remember to comment on what I should put in this story, I could use the ideas! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry I haven't been back for a little bit… I was so busy and this story kind of slipped my mind… But I'm back now and that's all that matters! Lets get into the story!**

Chapter 3: The walk

Echofoot woke up with a start, panting. Echofoot looked around to find all the other cats sleeping peacefully around her. Without making a sound, she slowly got up and lightly walked outside. A cool breeze greeted her. Echofoot shivered.

Echofoot looked across the empty camp clearing and then walked over to the entrance to find Blackfall on guard.

Blackfall turned around and smiled. "What are you doing this late at night?" Blackfall asked curiously.

Echofoot paid no attention to his question and pushed passed him, running through the ravine.

Echofoot stopped near sunning rocks. She sat down under a tall oak tree, her black pelt shining under the moon.

 _What was that dream about? Was it a prophecy? Did Firestar mean to send that dream to someone else?_ Echofoot wanted all those questions answered, but unfortunately there was no one there to answer, nor would anyone understand… Except… Fernshine! _That's it! Fernshine!_ Echofoot was so excited because she finally made a decision about the prophecy/dream!

Echofoot sat outside deep in thought when she heard a crack. Echofoot's ears shot strait up. She looked in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?!" Echofoot yelled out. No answer came, then she heard a yowl. Echofoot jumped. She ran in the direction of the yowl and then stopped. _I forgot! There's a cliff right there!_

Shaking her head, she slowly walked forward looking down over the cliff. She saw a black and white figure on a rock further down. She gasped and slowly made her way down the cliff. She slowly approached the figure and realized it was another cat. She looked more closely and gasped again. _From what it looks like, its Slatestar, ShadowClans leader. From the looks of it, it looks like he fell and he's loosing a life!_ She sat there waiting for him to wake up.

She looked into the woods and then turned her attention back to Slatestar, who was coughing. She stared at Slatestar for a minute, then he stopped coughing. "Are you okay?" Echofoot asked.

Slatestar looked confused for a minute, then a relaxed. "I would like to see Cinderstar! Please! It's an emergency!" Slatestar begged.

Echofoot thought for a moment then she finally sighed and nodded. "Follow me then…" Echofoot cautiously turned her back to him and started climbing up the cliff. Then she turned around, halfway up, to make sure he was following. Slatestar nodded, so Echofoot continued.

Once they were up, he collapsed on the hard ground, breathing heavily. Once his breath died down Echofoot sat down looking at him curiously. "So why have you come to see Cinderstar this late at night?"

Slatestar looked at her, exhausted. "I have come to ask for help."

"Why?" Echofoot asked.

"Because… There is this sickness that is killing my cats, one by one! We have no idea what to do!" Slatestar confessed.

Echofoot stared, bewildered. _That sounds like the illness that our clan is suffering from!_ Echofoot thought. _ShadowClan must have that illness too!_

 **Thank you for reading this! Its short but this was a last minute thing so I hoped you guys liked it! Please be sure to review about what you think should happen in this story! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been sooooooo long! I am now in middle school so things have been hectic. I am going to try to write a few chapters this week because I am finally on spring break. I am also working on this humongous humanized warrior story so after this week I may take a break from both stories. I want to put a good amount of effort into it. I was almost done with ridiculously long chapter when it accidently got deleted… My bad! Anyways, please comment on what your ideas are for this story. I really appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Coming clean

Echofoot got up and walked toward the ThunderClan camp. Slatestar followed and stayed quiet for most of the trip back. When they reached the ravine before the camp entrance, she looked back at Slatestar who just looked straight ahead. I nodded and turned to go through the camp entrance. Blackfall smiled at Echofoot but faded when he saw Slatestar. Echofoot walked right past him and guided Slatestar up to Cinderstar's den.

"Cinderstar?" Echofoot whispered. She waited patiently for a response

"Come in", Cinderstar meowed quietly.

Echofoot came in and Slatestar followed. It was dark inside. She could faintly make out the shape of the ThunderClan leader.

"Hello Echofoot. What is it?" Cinderstar asked.

"I was out taking a walk when I saw Slatestar in our territory. He says that they as well have an illness going around. No one there knows what it is either. He asked to see you." Echofoot replied.

Slatestar stepped forward. "I have come to ask for your help. Our cats are dying. We were hoping that you or your medicine cat knew how to help."

Cinderstar looked uneasily over at Echofoot. "I'm so sorry but we can't help you. We have no idea what's going on. Our clan is having the same problem. I wish I knew how to help."

"We have to figure out something. We can't let two clans go extinct!" Slatestar said.

Echofoot remembered the prophecy that Firestar told her. Does it have something to do with the illness?

"How about a cat from your clan and a cat from my clan go see if the other clans are having the same issue tomorrow? Then we can figure things out from there." Cinderstar asked.

Slatestar nodded.

Echofoot couldn't take it anymore. "I had a prophecy before I went on the walk!" she blurted out.

Both leaders went silent. Cinderstar nodded for her to continue.

"Firestar came to me and said 'The silver circle, ruler of the night, shining with glory and light. Approach it's light and be given the cure, to make all cats pure. It resides where light hides, under the cloak of black and white." Echofoot said, looking down at her paws the whole time. After she finished speaking her blue eyes glowed white for a few seconds then went back to normal.

The leaders just stood there shocked and their mouths were open. "Do you know what it means yet?" Cinderstar asked.

Echofoot shook her head. "I was going to ask Fernshine at the first sight of dawn."

"This is big, Echofoot. We need to find out what this means. Tomorrow night you will meet with me, Sleetbreeze and Fernshine. Now, first thing tomorrow you will meet a ShadowClan warrior at the ShadowClan border and you two are to go to RiverClan and WindClan and see if they are suffering with the same illness. Understand?" Cinderstar asked.

Echofoot nodded but thought of an idea. "Since it's almost morning, have me walk with Slatestar to ShadowClan and pick up the ShadowClan warrior and then we go straight from there to the other clans." Echofoot suggested.

Cinderstar thought about it for a minute then looked at Slatestar. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a reasonable idea." Slatestar replied, deep in thought.

"Then it's decided. You guys better get going. It's almost dawn. May StarClan light your paths." Cinderstar said, and waved them off with her tail.

Echofoot and Slatestar walked out of Cinderstar's den and out the entrance.

"Is it true that you had that prophecy?" Slatestar asked, breaking the silence once they were far away from the ThunderClan camp.

Echofoot nodded, not having the energy to speak. She had to save her energy for the hike to RiverClan and WindClan.

Slatestar didn't ask any more questions after that. He led her to the border and into his territory.

After a while of walking through ShadowClan's territory, they reached the camp entrance. He walked through the entrance, Echofoot following closely behind him. The air reeked of sickness.

He walked to the warrior's den and Echofoot decided to wait outside. She looked up at the sky and realized the dawn had broken the dark night sky.

A few moments later, Slatestar returned with a dark brown she-cat. "This is Foxtail. She will be joining you on the quest to the other clans. You best be on your way. I wish you guys the best of luck."

Right as they were about to take off, a cat broke through the entrance and ran over to Slatestar.

"Please help us! Our leader is dying from a terrible, unknown illness. Can you help?" the desperate cat asked. From the scent, I knew it was RiverClan.

Echofoot looked at Foxtail. She knew that Wavestar, the RiverClan leader, was in big trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the second chapter! It feels so good to be back to writing! I really want this story to take off! I will work on my other story that I posted soon. For now, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Journey to the Other Clans

Echofoot stood shocked. This is bad! A leader can't die now! "Come on Foxtail! We have to get going!" And then they left, the RiverClan warrior close behind them. They raced through the ShadowClan forest, not stopping once.

Then they reached the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. Foxtail and Echofoot shared a glace and slowly walked across the river, hopping from pebble to pebble as the RiverClan warrior swam across. They all got across and continued running. They broke into the camp and went up to the leader's den.

"Wavestar, we brought some cats to help", the RiverClan cat said.

Inside the den the RiverClan leader lay on her side and the deputy, Foamclaw, was off to the side while the medicine cat, Ottercloud, by her side.

Echofoot and Foxtail looked at each other uncomfortably, knowing that they didn't know exactly how to help. What are we going to say?

"Thank you for bringing them, Ripplestream. You may go now." The leader said weakly.

Foxtail nodded for Echofoot to speak first. Echofoot nodded back. "We actually haven't come to help. We have come to see if you guys are suffering from the illness as well, which appears that you are. My name is Echofoot from ThunderClan and this is Foxtail from ShadowClan. Our clans are suffering from the illness as well. We are looking for a cure but we need to find out how badly we need to look for it. I see that we should start right away."

Foamclaw and Ottercloud looked at each other and then nodded. Then Wavestar spoke, "Ripplestream will accompany you guys to WindClan. You will need a lot of help. I hope you guys figure it out! Please be careful and may StarClan light your path". Wavestar nodded to Foamclaw to get Ripplestream.

Foamclaw then beckoned for Echofoot and Foxtail to follow him outside. Taking one more look at Wavestar, Echofoot followed Foamclaw and Foxtail out.

After getting Ripplestream, they headed out again. This time at a slower pace.

"Are you guys worried about your clans too? I haven't seen this before!" Echofoot asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I am pretty worried. What if our leader dies. RiverClan will be a mess! Just between us three, Wavestar _is_ on her last life. Foamclaw and Ottercloud haven't left her side since," Ripplestream said in a hushed voice. Ripplestream looked like she hasn't slept in days. Her silver fur was dull and her blue eyes looked faded.

Then they stopped talking and walked in silence for the rest of the trip. They reached the WindClan border. Up ahead was what looked like the Dawn Patrol. They ran towards them.

"Why are you here?" a pure black cat with violet eyes asked harshly.

"Heatherfall! Stay calm. They haven't even told you why they came." A cat stepped out from behind the cat that claimed to be Heatherfall. He was a large tom with light brown fur and amber eyes. "Sorry about that. My name is Dustwing. I assume you already met Heatherfall. Here is Dewleap and Meadowpool. Now, why _are_ you here?" He asked.

"My name is Echofoot from ThunderClan. This is Foxtail from ShadowClan and Ripplestream from RiverClan. Our clans are suffering from an unknown illness and we were wondering if WindClan is too. ThunderClan had already started looking for a cure."

Dustwing shared a glance with Heatherfall. "Yes. Yes, we have the illness in our camp but what do you expect us to do about it? Our medicine cat has been looking for days to find the cure. It's hopeless!" Heatherfall said.

"I had a prophecy from Firestar. It's a hint to find the cure. I know it! Cinderstar, Sleetbreeze and Fernshine are figuring it out at this moment. I know it! We will report back when we know what it means," Echofoot said.

Dustwing nodded. "I hope you figure something out! Good luck."

That was their cue to leave. Echofoot nodded and began their hike to their territories.

"I am figuring it out tonight with the ThunderClan leader, deputy and medicine cat. Meet me tomorrow at sunhigh, by the river. Got it?" Echofoot asked.

Ripplestream and Foxtail nodded then they split ways to go into their own camps.

Once Echofoot got inside the camp, Sleetbreeze came over. "Cinderstar and I want to meet you in her den."

Echofoot nodded and walked after Sleetbreeze.

Inside the den, Cinderstar was waiting patiently.

Once they entered, Cinderstar stood up. "What did they say?"

"All the clans have the disease. We have to do something soon!" Echofoot said.

"We will. For now, we have something important to talk to you about. Remember how we want you to train Tigerkit?" Cinderstar asked.

Echofoot nodded. Where was this going?

"I want you to train him really good! Sleetbreeze's and my theory is that Tigerstar has been reborn. We can't let that happen! He will most definitely destroy the forest if he isn't trained or disciplined well. I know that you have what it takes. Do you still think that you can handle it?" Cinderstar asked.

Echofoot nodded. "Yes. I will try my hardest!"

Cinderstar smiled warmly at her. "Good. That's all I'm asking for."

Then Echofoot took that as her time to go. Is Tigerkit really another version of Tigerstar?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I made a to do list for myself today and this was number one! I was going to make a Warrior cat Highschool story but that went out the drain a long time ago… It sucks because I had high hopes for it but after it got deleted accidently, I got too lazy to restart it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Meeting part 1

Echofoot walked further away from the leader's den and immediately walked into the warrior's den and went to sleep.

Echofoot woke up to a voice. "Echofoot! Echofoot! We don't have much time!"

She moaned and opened her eyes. "What?" She got up and gasped. "Firestar! Please tell me you have more information about the prophecy!" Echofoot waited eagerly for his response.

He nodded. "But first, before you go to the meeting at sunhigh get a WindClan warrior. All four clans need to be present. Now, one simple sentence. Things may not turn out how you imagined. It is time for me to go, we ran out of time. I will look forward to what you do." With that said, he slowly fades away leaving Echofoot standing by herself out in the cold crisp night.

Echofoot opened her eyes and walked out of the den. Yep, just a dream. _It wasn't just a dream though._ She walked out of the camp knowing she had a mission. She walked through the forest until she came to a stop. WindClan territory. She slowly crossed, half hoping she would get caught. WindClan can be hostile. She continued walking over rocks and up and down hills. She then came to a halt. The camp reeked of sickness. The patrol yesterday wasn't kidding. She approached the entrance right as a hunting patrol came out.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" a familiar voice asked, demanding an answer.

"Nice to see you too, Heatherfall. I was coming to talk to your leader, It's none of your business!" _Unless it is…_

Heatherfall took time to think it over, then nodded. "Follow me." She turned her attention back to the patrol. "Go without me. I'll catch up." The patrol nodded and walked passed me.

Heatherfall turned and beckoned her to follow. She walked, not turning once to see if she was following.

Then not off was the leaders den. Heatherfall nodded and walked in, with Echofoot following close behind.

"Swiftstar, a ThunderClan cat has come to talk to you." Heatherfall explained.

"Okay, you may go Heatherfall. I'll take it from here." Swiftstar said, nodding towards the entrance for her to leave. "Now what is it?" Swiftstar asked once Heatherfall left.

"We heard that your clan is suffering from the illness as well as ThunderClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. I got a prophecy from Firestar. He said this long confusing way of finding a cure. Last night he mentioned that all four clans had to be involved. I already talked to a few of your cats yesterday but they didn't stay for me to ask them to come. Today me, Foxtail and Ripplestream are going to meet by the river today at sunhigh and I came to get the WindClan cat for this task." Echofoot described.

"I am so happy that you came. This illness is terrible but if you think you can find a cure than I will support that. Heatherfall can come. I assumed you already met her." Swiftstar said.

Echofoot sighed. "Yeah, I did meet her. Thank you so much. We will find a cure and help every cat. We won't let you down!"

"I am sure you won't. I think you should leave as it is almost sunhigh. Heatherfall should be on her way to her hunting patrol. May StarClan light your path." Swiftstar said. She gestured for Echofoot to leave to she did. Sure enough, Heatherfall just walked out the entrance. Echofoot ran out and crashed right into her.

"Ow! Watch it!" Heatherfall said.

"Sorry, Heatherfall! Swiftstar wants you to come with me, Foxtail and Ripplestream down to the river to figure out a cure. Come on and don't argue." Echofoot says.

Heatherfall sighs but nods. "Alright, but I can't say that I promise not to argue. You guys might do something that's not logical in anyway."

"Fine, let's go already!" Echofoot said.

"Right now?" Heatherfall asked.

"Yes! Right now. Come on!" Echofoot said again.

Heatherfall rolled her eyes and followed Echofoot who already started running to the border. They came to a stop at the river. Foxtail and Ripplestream were already there.

"There you are! What took you forever?" Ripplestream asked.

"Had to pick up a WindClan warrior. I bet you guys remember Heatherfall from the patrol yesterday…" Echofoot said.

Heatherfall tilted her head up like she was more superior. "Well, what are we waiting for. We don't have all day…"

To be continued

 **This isn't really a cliff hanger but I got lazy and though that this chapter was long enough. I will post again this weekend. Please comment on what I should put in my story and following and favoriting is always appreciated. Thank you for sticking with this story do far! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, if you haven't guessed yet, this chapter didn't happen over that weekend. I've been busy because I've been house sitting all summer and the houses don't have Wi-Fi… I am happy I'm though! Please make sure to share your ideas with me. I will most likely find a way to make your ideas be heard! Anyways… Behold Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: The Meeting part 2

…

Heatherfall tilted her head up like she was more superior. "Well, what are we waiting for? We don't have all day…"

Echofoot, Foxtail and Ripplestream shared glances before nodding.

"Okay… How about we start by figuring out the prophecy." Echofoot suggested. She looked at the others, one at a time. They all nodded so she continued. "The first line was 'The silver circle, ruler of the night, shining with glory and light.' I was thinking of the moon."

Heatherfall nodded. "Yeah. I guess your right… The moon is a silver circle the is only out at night and makes it so that it's not completely dark!"

Foxtail nodded with a smile. "Continue the prophecy!"

Echofoot gave a small smile. "Okay. 'Approach it's might and be given the cure, to make all cats pure'…" Echofoot thought about it. Right as she was about to open her mouth to speak another cat interrupted.

"Maybe it means that we have to get as close as we can to the moon. Which would mean travelling to the peak of a mountain. Then there will be some sort of cure when we reach that point!" Ripplestream said.

Echofoot slowly nodded as if she was going through the information in her head. "That seems to make sense. The only question I have is what mountain is the one we have to go up?'

Foxtail looked around and then she gasped. "That one!" She pointed with her tail to a mountain. It did look taller than the rest…

Heatherfall nodded.

"So, we figured out that part… The last line is 'It resides where light hides. Under the cloak of black and white.' I think this is just talking about the night…" Echofoot said.

They all nodded and then a question popped up. "What now?" Ripplestream asked.

"We have to tell our leaders. I think that we will be leaving at dawn. I also have a feeling that we are going to need other cats. We will need one other cat from each clan…" Echofoot explained.

They all said words of agreement. "So, it's settled then. We leave at dawn. How about we meet here with the other cats tomorrow?" Heatherfall said.

They all nodded once more before they went off in different directions to go to their own camp and tell their leaders. Echofoot walked further into ThunderClan territory, stopping to catch a few mice and a squirrel. She took them back to the camp and set them on the top of the fresh kill pile. She walked over to the leader's den.

Before Echofoot could ask if she could come in the leader already answered her.

"You may come in Echofoot." Cinderstar said.

Echofoot pushed her way through the entrance of the den and found Cinderstar seated towards the back. She walked further in and then sat across for Cinderstar.

"So, have you guys figured it out yet?" Cinderstar asked.

"Yes. It means that if we go up to the tallest mountain peak there will be a cure but only when the moon comes out." Echofoot explained.

Cinderstar smiled. "I'm glad you guys have figured it out. Have you guys thought about what you're going to do now?"

Echofoot nodded. "We are planning to go tomorrow at dawn. We also wanted to bring another cat from each clan."

Cinderstar was silent as if she was thinking. "Yes. I agree. More cats mean more chance of survival. How about you bring Blackfall. He's strong and smart. I bet he would be of great service to you and your partners."

"Of course. I better let him know so we can both get some rest." Echofoot said.

Cinderstar smiled. "Well, I won't keep you waiting then."

Echofoot slowly backed out and went over to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a piece and went over to Blackfall who was next to the warrior's den, eating a vole. She sat across from him. "Hi Blackfall. I have come to tell you something extremely important."

Blackfall smiled. "What is it?"

"Cinderstar wants you to come with me and six other cats to fetch a cure." Echofoot responded.

Blackfall looked hesitant. "Why me?"

"Cinderstar said that you are strong and smart. We will need someone like you." Echofoot said.

"Okay. I'll be happy to go! When do we leave?" Blackfall asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." She replied again.

Blackfall nodded. "Okay. We better get some rest."

As if on cue, Echofoot yawned. "Your right. See you bright and early in the morning." She walked over to the warrior's den and laid on her moss bedding and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

*The next morning*

Echofoot woke up and ran straight over to Blackfall.

"Wake up! It's time to go!" She said, shaking him.

Blackfall groaned and then opened his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside. Hurry up!" Echofoot said. As she was walking towards the entrance of the den, she noticed how few warriors there were. There was probably a bunch of them in the medicine cat den.

She walked towards the medicine cat den and immediately found Fernshine rummaging through she supplies. Echofoot walked up towards her but Fernshine didn't notice.

Echofoot cleared her throat. "I need two travelling packets."

Fernshine looked at Echofoot, almost startled. "Oh, of course." She went back into her supplies and pulled out two packets wrapped in leaves.

"Thank you." Echofoot said, then walked out. She found Blackfall by the entrance. "Here. Eat this. They're travelling herbs."

Blackfall crinkled his nose in disgust but still ate them. Echofoot did the same.

After they ate every one of the herbs, they headed out. They walked through the forest until they came to the meeting place from yesterday. Heatherfall and a white tom with green eyes were already there.

"Hi Heatherfall, this is Blackfall." Echofoot said, pointing her tail to the black cat with amber eyes. Blackfall gave a simple nodded.

Heatherfall didn't say hi. She went straight into introducing the warrior she brought. "This is Runningleaf."

Echofoot smiled. Then Foxtail, Ripplestream and two other cats appear.

The walk over to us. Ripplestream was the first one to talk. "This is Sandypool, the other RiverClan cat." Ripplestream pointed to a sand colored she cat with blue eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and she just stared. _Someone has trust issues._

Foxtail spoke next. "This is Darktail, the other ShadowClan cat that will accompany us." He was a dark gray tom with amber eyes and a scar over his right eye.

He did say anything either. "The ThunderClan cat is Blackfall and the WindClan cat is Runningleaf. Now that we know everyone's names, let's go. We have to get moving to reach a safe spot by night."

And with that said, they all moved towards their destination…

 **Okay, I know I know! I didn't use the correct tern for some stuff but I haven't read warriors in a while but I still want to finish this story so deal with it! I hope you guys liked this and following and favoriting is all appreciated. Don't forget to comment! I will TRY to upload soon… Bye!**


End file.
